


A Chance Encounter

by hchannibloom (bleepin_ufo)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/M, Flogging, Hair-pulling, Light BDSM, Rough Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7333882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleepin_ufo/pseuds/hchannibloom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has needs that Bella can't fulfill so, with her blessing, he visits a sex club.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I had the idea for this pairing while sick with laryngitis. I don't know if it would've occurred to me otherwise, but the more I thought about it, the more I thought I could see these two having insanely hot hate sex. I have more to this fic so if there's not too much backlash I might post another chapter in future.

Jack loved Bella. Jack would always love Bella. But in the bedroom he had certain proclivities that mismatched with his wife’s. Even had she allowed him to, he would’ve felt he was disrespecting her had he acted on his fantasies. And so, Bella had sent him out on the town, to what she assured him was a totally legal private party.

He’d ridden his motorcycle, not wanting his car to be spotted on the street. As he approached the house, he slipped the fox mask the organisers had sent him over his face. At the door he was handed a bag containing some condoms, a few packets of lube and drink tokens. He also cloaked his leather jacket and helmet, leaving him clad in smart grey trousers and a button up shirt that looked dark as he stepped from the entryway into the party proper.

The room was full of pretty young things dancing to what Jack would only loosely call music. They were watched by men and women closer to his own age. The nightclub setting made him a little uncomfortable, so he went over to the bar and got himself a beer. As he drank it he rolled up his sleeves, watching people arrive. 

“You don’t look like you belong here” A woman beside him murmured, closing her small hand around his wrist. 

As Jack turned he saw she was petite, with red hair, and wearing a cat mask that accentuated her sea-blue eyes. He cracked a smile as he responded. “I’m not sure I do. To be honest this was all my wife’s idea.”

“Oh” The woman’s mask shifted slightly as she raised an eyebrow “Which one is she?” She cast her eyes over the crowd.

“Actually, she’s not here” He took a sip of beer, meeting her questioning gaze “There are certain...avenues...I’d like to explore which I’m not willing to explore with my wife.” Jack stepped forward, caressing the redhead’s shoulder.

“Avenues…” She drew out the word “Here we’re big believers in being upfront about our desires. What exactly is it you want to do?”

Jack closed the remaining step between them, leaning down so his breath was hot in her ear “It’d involve handcuffs. And hair pulling. And maybe inflicting a bit of pain. But mostly me fucking you so hard you can’t breathe.”

The woman shivered at the prospect. “Is that a proposition?” She asked, biting her full bottom lip in an imitation of coyness.

“I suppose that depends on whether you want it to be.”

The woman shifted so her mouth pressed against Jack’s. They shared a tentative kiss, slowly learning how they fit together. After a minute Jack gently broke away. “I don’t even know your name.”

She smiled at that “It’s supposed to be anonymous. But you can call me Katia. What can I call you?”

“Uh-Jeff. You can call me Jeff.” It felt strange being so intimate with someone whose name he didn’t even know, but he liked Katia.

“Well then, Jeff,” Katia grinned “follow me.” She took Jack’s hand, leading him out of the main room, up a staircase and into an alcove whose thick, carpeted walls muffled the sound from the dance floor below. It contained a bed and a padded leather wall framed by wrist and ankle cuffs.

Jack fingered the restraints, new ideas blooming in his mind. He took Katia roughly by the hair, kissing her hungrily before he pressed her face against the leather and began to strap her to the wall. He could see the young woman was breathing hard and he hoped it was mostly out of excitement and only a little out of fear.

He took off his belt, trailing the strap of leather across Katia’s clothed body. “Do you consent?” Jack asked, mouth dry.

She nodded in the dim light.

“Say it,” He commanded, beginning to work the hem of Katia’s minidress up over her hips.

“I want you to hurt me” Her tone was husky, and she pushed her freshly exposed skin back towards Jack’s hand.

He spanked her playfully “Keep still.”

“Yes Sir.” The obedience was immediate and sent a bolt of desire through Jack.

He took hold of the belt in two hands, flicking it lightly against Katia’s perfect white ass. Jack gradually increased the intensity of his strokes until she began to whimper and writhe under his touch, red welts raising on her milky skin.

Concerned, he put down the belt, rushing to her side. “Are you okay? Did I hurt you?” Jack began to unbuckle her restraints.

“I’m fine” Katia promised, cradling the side of Jack’s face. She kissed him, expressing her need for him wordlessly.

Jack picked her up, setting her down on the bed. Katia pulled off her dress, revealing her mere beestings of breasts. He took a moment to tease her nipples to hard points.

“Hands above your head” Jack demanded, his voice had an edge of gruff impatience.

As Katia splayed across the bed, Jack took his handcuffs from his pocket, securing them around her delicate wrists. He kissed his way back down her body until his mouth brushed over her sex.

“Oh god” Katia moaned, pressing her mound against Jack’s face. He dipped an experimental finger inside her, watching her expressions through the mask as he thrust it inside her. Jack used his hands and mouth to work Katia into a frenzy, bringing her close to the edge but never tipping her over it.

“Please Jeff, I need you” She crooned. The false name sounded unnatural to Jack, but he could see well enough that it was him she wanted. He carefully put on a condom and lined himself up with her entrance.

She sighed as he entered her, her body arching up to meet his. Jack took her by the handcuffs, holding her down as he pounded inside of her.

Katia wrapped her legs around Jack’s waist, the leather of her boots grazing against his lower back.

Jack cried out as he came, bringing Katia with him on his next stroke. As they caught their breath, he undid the handcuffs. Katia traced her fingers through the beads of sweat on his chest.

“When can I see you again?” He asked at length.

Katie looked up at him with amusement “You might not. The whole point of this place is privacy. We all have a lot to lose should our tastes be exposed.”

“Yeah, we do” Jack conceded.

 

After the night at the club, Jack tried to get on with his life. He threw himself into his work, trying to catch the Chesapeake Ripper, though truthfully he leaned on Will’s results more than he had in the past.

When they discovered Freddie Lounds’ hair in the cabin, Jack was furious. He had his men restrain her, but when he looked into her calm, blue-green eyes, realisation hit him like a semi.

“Everybody out!” He boomed.

“Nice to see you Jeff. Or may I call you Jack?” There was a twitch of amusement on Freddie’s lips.

“This isn’t funny. We had SEX!” Jack paced in front of Freddie. “Do you have any idea how badly this could damage my credibility if this gets out?”

“Well, we’ll just have to be careful, won’t we?” 

“You seriously think we can make this work? I hate you. You hate me.”

“Maybe that’s exactly why it will work.”

Jack stopped pacing and approached Freddie, tangling a hand in her curls, wrenching her head back and kissing her. It was only a tap on the door that broke the spell.

“Jack, is everything okay in there?” Will’s voice called from the hallway.

Jack swallowed, taking a moment to catch his breath before calling back to Will. “Fine. I’ll be out in a minute.” He turned to Freddie, tossing a business card in her lap “That’s my direct line.” He removed her restraints, allowing her to pull him close for one final embrace.


End file.
